


By Her Wand

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), Library Sex, Master/Pet, May/December Relationship, PWP, Quintuple Drabble, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Hermione found herself shoved up against the tall, tall bookshelf in the restricted section of the library. Her first six years at Hogwarts had been filled with magic trials and tribulations, but now her seventh year was supposed to be full of uneventful academia- not this.This was Bellatrix, former Death Eater, now kissing Hermione’s neck.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	By Her Wand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellamione fic (and like my first HP fic I've posted on here) so. Kindness is a virtue.

Hermione found herself shoved up against the tall, tall bookshelf in the restricted section of the library. Her first six years at Hogwarts had been filled with magic trials and tribulations, but now her seventh year was _supposed_ to be full of uneventful academia- not this.

_This_ was Bellatrix, former Death Eater, now kissing Hermione’s neck, pushing her knee between Hermione’s uniform skirt as she pressed her to the bookshelf. Her tongue flicked out, circling the shell of Hermnione’s ear before licking the length of her throat. Hermione stifled a moan. 

“I’ve forgotten how good you taste pet,” Bellatrix hissed, grinning against the skin of Hermione’s neck. With one hand, Bellatrix reached under Hermione’s skirt, roughly pulling her underwear down around her ankles. “Did you miss your mistress?”

Bellatrix’s teeth scraped the sensitive spot where shoulder met neck, “Don’t lie now.”

“Y-yes,” Hermione whispered, wondering for the millionth time as to how this woman went from being her enemy to being the person she crazed with an almost animalistic hunger. Bellatrix made her weak in the knees, she made the normally head-strong witch buckle in submission, made her wanton and needy, always begging for more. 

“That’s a good pet,” Bellatrix said, wand in her other hand. She twilted it between her fingers, then before Hermione could realize what was happening, Bellatrix pressed the larger handled end of the walnut wand to Hermione’s slick entrance. 

Hermione gasped as the handle of the wand slid inside of her. Bellatrix gave a low chuckle as she pressed the curved hardwood deep inside Hermione’s core, stopping only when the younger witch whimpered. Hermione could feel the etchings that were carved into the handle as her inner walls tightened around the extension of Bellatrix’s magic. 

Wasting no time, Bellatrix found a steady pace to fuck Hermione with the wand, keeping her pressed against the books even as Hermione tried to buck her hips in responce. Bellatrix peppered kisses along Hermione’s face, her softness turning to carnal bites across Hermione’s neck. She was leaving marks for anyone to see. 

“B-Bella- !” Hermione gasped, shaking and desperately trying to keep quiet. 

Bellatrix thrust her wand deep into Hermione- deeper than she had before- and, leaving it there, moved her hand to circle Hermione’s swollen clit. 

To muffle herself, Hermione hid her face in Bellatrix’s shoulder, clinging to her as she rocked into Bellatrix’s touch. With one hand, Bellatrix began thrusting the wand again while the other pressed up against Hermione’s clit- sending her over the edge. 

“That’s a good little pet,” Bellatrix murmured in Hermione’s hair as Hermione trembled, orgasm making her clench around the wand. 

Hermione’s limbs were weak as Bellatrix retrieved her wand, letting Hermione slump to the floor. 

“What about you?” Hermione asked. She stared up at Bellatrix, sweaty and sated, her panties still around her ankles.

“Don’t worry pet,” Bellatrix said with a sinister smile, “Once the term is over I’ll be back for you.” 

Her words were chipped like a threat, but they made Hermione's heart race with delight. Leaning down, Bellatrix pressed a soft kiss to Hermione’s cheek, “Then you’ll be all mine.” 


End file.
